NGO: Interview
by Golden Suze
Summary: Lucy tries to encourage Lee to look for a new job. Lee soon surprises his wife by getting an interview, however he proves he's somewhat clueless on certain interview techniques. Can he stop getting distracted and actually aim for the chance of getting the right job?
1. Chapter 1

**Not Going Out - Interview **

**Chapter 1**

**Lee and Lucy's flat**

Lee was watching Good Morning Britain, in bis pyjama bottoms and clutching a bowl of cereals in his right hand. He wasn't sure of what certain activities he should get on with today, while Lucy was getting ready for work and while Tim and Daisy were off on their Sherlock and Doctor Who filming locations tour in Cardiff. Now he and Lucy were married, he was beginning to consider an impossible solution - getting himself out there and hopefully finding a job. Well he couldn't very well keep sitting on his arse, on the sofa all the time, now could he?

"You might not like me and I might not like you but one of us has to be upfront here and tell the truth. What in God's name were you thinking with that hairstyle Susannah, it makes you look like you've done your hair during a blackout."

Lucy came out from the bathroom, holding her handbag in one hand and brushing her hair.

"Please don't tell me you're going to sit round, as if you're the king of the sofa Lee. Seeing as we're married, between us we need to start making a living."

Lee turned the volume down on the tv, so he could hear himself think properly and give his wife a chance to talk to him.

"Making a living? What by me becoming a shop window model? Fair chance of that happening again, especially after what happened the last time I tried that out."

It dawned on Lucy, that Lee hadn't once tried to tell her this story before.

"Why what did happen last time? Did a shoplifter mistake you for one of those dummies and he or she tried to take you home with them?"

"My father, that's what!"

"Let me guess, he done something to embarrass you didn't he?"

"Oh yes, it was way, way embarrassing than a date to the cinema along with your parents. You know to see know the ins and outs of his embarrassing antics, in a nutshell Lucy."

Can't say it's surprising for me to hear, what sort of mischief and embarrassing antics he gets up to."

He didn't feel he should let the cat out of the bag about it straight away, as to why his dad had foolishly costed him one and only job. However Lucy seemed to be encouraging him to open up more and well basically it would be rude not to tell her. "Oh believe me, there's a reason why I haven't told you this particular story before, Lucy. "

She became rather curious, with what he might reveal to her. Knowing Lee and his father, she reckoned Lee's story perhaps might actually be very amusing. Despite her curiosity on the matter, soon enough she tried to behave adequately sensible about her husband's concealed secret.

"Surely it can't be that bad?" She said.

Not wishing to remain tight lipped for another minute longer, Lee felt she should know another embarrassing story about his dad.

"He mistook me for a woman, given that I was wearing for the window shop modelling and then he started flirting with me. Let's just say, one thing lead to another, he pulled my wig off when he started doing the Hey Macarena dance and singing to me. Then he started laughing and accused me of being a transvestite."

"So you're telling me, your father can't tell the difference between you and a man in drag?"

There was a understandable look of relief on Lee's face because of the fact, he was getting everything out into the open and well for once he really did feel glad to get everything finally off his chest.

"Lucy for the last time, I wasn't dressing up like a Danny La Rue impersonator. Never mind my dad not being able together difference between me and a person in drag, he can't even tell the difference between what's peanut and what isn't peanut butter."

She knew he preferred using one simple yet silly tactic that would guarantee, they'd be receiving less phone calls in future.

"Alright fine, I get the picture now Lee. Just promise me you'll make sure, that you're going to start looking at jobs in the newspapers from now on and that you won't pass yourself off as Michael Caine or Danny Dyer over the phone. Remember the last time you tried that, you pretended you were Robert De Niro after answering the phone to my father and he ended up calling you a total bellend."

"Oh yeah, he said he knew it was me on the other side of the phone because of the fact I was probably fearing that, he was on the other side of the door in the hallway and crapping myself at the thought of having my balls turned into Snooker balls." Lee reminded himself and her of, the worrying likelihood of that happening sometime soon.

**xxxxx**

Lee was reading the morning newspaper. Lucy's moral words still ringing in his ears after their conversation over an hour ago. Perhaps following through with this job searching promise, might be worth a try - so he thought. He knew she meant well and that she didn't want him feeling very lonely while she was working. "_Huh an ambulance driver wanted by Casualty, Christ they must be running low on actors playing paramedics nowadays. Hm this one looks better, bingo caller wanted, needs to be very chatty and have a great sense of humour. Are they sure they aren't describing me or a long lost twin brother, my dad's failed to mention to me about?"_

Keen to prove how meticulously willing he was to phone up and query about the details of this exact job, Lee quickly wrote down the number and within a matter of 15 seconds he was now phoning up the manager. The effect of Lucy's words were certainly working their wonderful charm on him, that was for sure.

He couldn't pass on the opportunity of getting a bingo caller, no matter whether it was a dull sort of job or not.

Lucy's workplace

Lucy's phone started vibrating, her ringtone was Strictly Come Dancing intro music, no thanks to Lee cheekily changing it, from the original mobile ringtone which she had - One Direction's One Way or Another. She sighed, wishing she hadn't been interrupted from an important meeting, she picked her phone up and answered it.

"Hello?" She hadn't checked the name displayed on her phone before answering it.

"Hi honey it's me, hope I haven't disturbed you during a meeting?" Lee greeted her, his voice sounded strangely than usual almost as if he had received the greatest news ever. Lucy figured it might be something involving football.

"You know very well, that I'm stuck in a meeting at the moment."

"How come you know that? You didn't tell me you had a meeting this morning."

"Of course I didn't tell you because I can see you standing outside the actual building I'm in, that's what! You saw me in the window."

Lee was actually stood over the road, outside McDonalds. He glanced up with a cheerful expression on his face and gave Lucy an excited hand wave gesture. Lucy responded with a half cheery hand wave herself, despite the fact she wasn't best pleased by how he his phone call had now left her feeling somewhat sidetracked, while she was meant to be having her meeting.

"I guess I did actually see you occupying the window and I fancied re-enacting your Officer and a Gentleman fantasy, you know that one you told me about on our honeymoon. Anyway I've got some news for you, however seeing as you're...stuck...in a meeting, I might as well tell you after you've finished your meeting."

"I'll see you in Starbucks at lunchtime, how's that?" Lucy suggested a lunch break meet up at the outlet further down the road.

"That...that would be lovely...I tell you what, I'll make your lunch break, the best one you've ever had."

"What by, telling me what tight-fitting dress Holly Willoughby was wearing on This Morning today or perhaps what naughty antics Mr and Mrs Gibbons from the flat upstairs were getting up to this morning, while you were watching the tv. I don't think I want to know too much detail about any of those."

"I'll see you in an hour then, love you Lucy." He just wanted her to know this, so she wouldn't stay annoyed with him.

"Love you too Lee." She smiled, it was always very sweet and cute whenever she heard Lee telling her, he loved her over the phone.

Once she'd left her the workplace around 50 minutes later, Lucy met Lee inside Starbucks. He really couldn't stop smiling as soon as he saw her, walking over towards him - which was intriguingly offbeat to say the least.

"You've got me to yourself, for the next hour. So what was it, you have to tell me Lee?"

"Well...as of tomorrow afternoon I have an interview at the Gala Bingo. Doctor's orders...Number 9!, Two Little Ducks.. Quack-Quack, Number 22!, Grandma's getting fisty...Number 60!..." Lee tried to impress her, with his knowledge of bingo nicknames. This didn't work as well as he planned, given that a few customers had overheard him talking loudly.

"I think you might need more practice and learn how to keep your voice at a balanced volume." She suggested but as soon as she saw the smile fade from his face, she wondered whether perhaps she'd explained what she had just said, awkwardly and confusingly.

Lee suddenly became very teary-eyed, much to Lucy's surprise and half embarrassment. "My own wife doesn't think I stand a chance of doing well at my interview tomorrow. Remember this then, that you'll be feeding me to the wolves Lucy, I won't have you as my Gandalf shielding me and myself as...well Bilbo Baggins, when I go in there to face the music. "

She felt he was being a tad melodramatic in front of her. Well unless this was his silly sort of way of persuading her into teaching him some useful interview techniques, she knew she would definitely up for helping him out - in any way possible.

"How would you feel if I helped you out, with preparation for your interview tomorrow Lee? Come on, you know you want me, to help you become a bit clever at doing interviews."

"Thanks Lucy, alright I promise I won't be a blubbering wreck if I get your questions wrong, during our roleplay. Is there any chance of you turning into a naughty boss while you practice being the interviewer?"

"Well that's a good question...you've asked me there. See let me think of an answer...No." She didn't want to see him getting easily distracted from the importance of his interview with the Gala Bingo manager.

"Why not? Eh you never know it might help to boost my confidence during my proper interview tomorrow."

"Do you actually know, who is going to be interviewing you Lee? You did ask didn't you because it's important to know before you arrive for your interview?"

It did slowly dawn on Lee, how he'd missed the mark, by not asking who he would be interviewed by. "No...oh Bollocks!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Going Out - Interview **

**Chapter 2**

Lee and Lucy had chosen a night-in together in front of tv, however little did he know, Lucy had rearranged some of the furniture everywhere around the flat - making it look an office environment. Lee soon realized what type of interview role-playing, she was aiming to try with him - a Life on Mars one from the looks of it, what he reckoned.

**"**Feels like I've cunningly whacked on the back of the head and woken up in a 1970's version of our flat. Don't tell me, you've got Gene Hunt hiding behind the sofa?" He asked her, with a predictable look of suspicion.

"Don't be silly. You've been watching way too many episodes of your Life on Mars DVD recently. Probably wasn't a good idea for me, to let you watch them now seeing as you're so convinced Gene Hunt has come to life, via the tv in the living room here. Anyway who's to say, I might have Phil Mitchell hiding behind the sofa instead." She highlighted one mistake which she'd made, before trying once more to test him.

"Oh I think I'm pretty much capable of managing this interview stuff, without a soap character trying to scare me, Lucy. Don't forget I'm a big boy now."

"I know, you're saying the same thing, as you did last time before you got run over. Come on, at least admit you're not exactly Sherlock Holmes when it comes to thinking. It's no wonder, you're going to need to learn a lot about keeping still and not to start telling the interviewer some jokes."

"The interviewer might like my jokes. Let's face it, Lucy. I can't just sit there during my interview, looking like a robot version of Frankenstein." Lee honestly did want to prove a valuable point to her, given that he fancied getting to show his great sense of humour during the interview.

"Okay, I don't see why you shouldn't try that then. Just remember to stay calm and relaxed while you're there. The person interviewing you, always tends to look at how good or bad, your body language is. Well I should know because the first interview I had, I was more staring at one of the pictures the manager had on his table, of his 17 year old than looking at the manager himself, god he was gorgeous..." She sighed briefly as she reflected on that very gorgeous photo of the strapping young man before she eventually remembered she was still actually talking to Lee.

"Sorry do you mean the manager or the son?" Lee asked her, he hadn't been paying much attention - no surprises there then.

"The son, of course. Can't say I blame the manager for not giving me the job in the end. I can still remember that last look and the last bit of advice he gave me. Try taking up acting instead because I hear Eastenders' looking for someone to play an extra." She told him.

"That was a bit harsh of him. If it was me; I'd have said, I didn't want your job anyway, so you can stick your job where the sun don't shine...you silly posh sod." Lee admitted, with some lovely honesty.

"Fair enough..." Lucy responded to his comment, with an amused smile.

The phone started ringing and echoing out of nowhere, which caused Lee to hilariously jump with fright and squeaked.

"You answer it Lucy. Whoever it is, asks if I'm in, pretend you haven't seen me." He hadn't exactly stuck to his big boy manners for long.

Lucy gave an unimpressed look towards him before answering the phone. She wondered, why he was behaving - like a teenager, trying to impress his girlfriend.

"Oh hello Tim, what?...No Lee's not here at the moment. Actually he's just popped out for some fresh milk five minutes ago."

Lee calmly tried to prize the phone from her left hand, once he realised Tim had phoned them up and was now talking to his sister from Cardiff.

"Let me talk to him... Please let me talk to him. Five minutes that's all I'm asking. I only want to know whether the jammy bugger got any merchandise for me. Look do you want me to beg? do your want your own husband to get down on his knees and beg." He asked. She sighed as she decided to take a softer line, instead of the tough approach. Well she did think it was the right option to choose, she was counting on Tim, not to keep him talking for god knows how long.

She placed the phone in Lee's hand, who leaned in towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips - as a way of thanking her before he eventually spoke to Tim.

"Alright you lucky jammy bugger, it's me Lee. So tell me, what filming locations did you and Daisy spot, while you were walking with other fans?" Lee tried not to sound too jealous over the phone.

Tim and Daisy were currently sitting in the Winter sunshine, in Cardiff City Centre. Daisy was sensibly helping herself to a few of Tim's chips while he was chatting on his mobile to his friend.

"Where they filmed Rose and The Doctor's goodbye scene on the beach, from Doomsday, Daisy cried when she remembered what scene was filmed there, then...I cried...buckets" Tim revealed, he was trying hard not to cry again, as he recounted that famous scene from the second series.

"Your's brother's such a big girl's blouse..." Lee mouthed to Lee whilst Tim was mentioning the other filming locations that he and Daisy had spotted.

"He's not the only one."Lucy smiled, as she whispered this comment in response. She had figured out and known already that the two best friends were a lot alike, when it came to the both of them crying over something as silly as a romantic scene in a film.

Lee wasn't at all aware that her comment was referring to him.

"Blimey, I hope you managed to take photos of the beach and the other locations, without crying as you took them and that you've bought me something from the tour." Lee soon realized he had gone over his five minute talk time, which he promised Lucy, that he would stick to.

"Oh Lucy told me about your interview tomorrow. Knock em dead Lee."

"Thanks Tim, for the advice, although that's probably not the best way of going about my interview. I can't just walk in and say to the manager, is it okay if I give you an excited punch to the shoulder instead of a handshake?"

"I was only joking, you silly fool. Of course I don't want you to ruin the best chance of you getting a job. I only want to wish you the best of luck and promise me that you won't do anything complety foolish, like you usually happen to do when you introduce yourself to someone you meet." Tim advised his best friend. Well in all honesty, the jokes Lee preferred to make, whenever he was either introduced to or greeted one of Lucy's friends or one of Geoffrey's friends, weren't constantly met with expected laughter.

All Lee really needed to be given, was some good old motivation and kick up the backside, which might just hopefully send him off on the right path to job success. He needed to re-invent himself - Mature Lee, Loving and Devoted Husband or Mr Success.

Lee thanked him for the manly advice before ending their conversation over the phone. He turned and faced Lucy, who had her hands placed on her hips, which caught Lee's attention straight away. Either she was planning on doing something kinky with him later or she was really pissed with him, for talking way too long to Tim on the phone. Given that she was giving him mixed signals, he couldn't actually tell which one of these guesses were right.

"Sorry, are you still thinking of teaching me the dos and donts about interviews or have you decided to treat us to a bubbly bath together instead." Without properly knowing what she was mulling over, he honestly hoped, maybe she was having this second guess in mind.

"Me treating you to me and your bath, well there's no chance of that happening just yet, what with you and your ticklish feet." She quickly rubbished his claims.

"I thought you'd like my feet tickling your ankles, Lucy?" He had convinced himself of this without asking her, whether she enjoyed the feel of his feet, tickling her underneath the duvet

"Not when I'm making the effort of trying to get some sleep. You don't even realize, they poke me especially while you're asleep." She confirmed one surprising fact that her husband had remained unaware of, since they got together.

"Oh...I guess my feet have a mind of their own then." Lee smiled in thought to himself.

**xxxxx**

Lucy dropped Lee off at his interview in Shepherds Bush. She had to admit, he did look impressively and fetchingly handsome in a suit. - which she thought, definitely suited him .

Lee on the other hand, shared his own thoughts. "Feels like I'm auditioning for Britain's Got Talent. Well they could do with more comedians on there, apart from David Walliams."

It was rather nice and lovely to see him in such a good and buoyant mood for once. She wondered if that morning bath she had done for him, had helped to boost his confidence. It came as a surprise when she heard him singing Take That songs in the bathroom. She reckoned he should perhaps audition for X Factor or Britain's Got Talent, like he keeps saying he would.

"Remember everything I told you last night, mainly how not to ask the manager if you can pop to the toilets before he or she starts the interview...You probably keep that thought in mind. I did that once and the person who interviewed me, thought I hadn't turned up for my interview. Then my dad got into a fight with the manager, which was embarrassing enough for me, seeing as my dad ended up being stuck in a headlock and then mum pinched the manager's arse, so he would let dad go."

"How come you haven't mentioned this before, don't tell me... you thought I'd take the piss, if you told me about this...didn't you?"

"Would you?"

"I think you already know the answer to it Lucy. Are you sure Geoffrey didn't train as a wrestler."

"He did, as a matter of fact but he gave up on it before he became a professional."

Lee looked stunned by this revelation, the thought of Geoffrey holding him in a headlock was more worrying now, in case of whether Lee put a foot wrong with him or made the mistake of upsetting his daughter.

"Ha got you...of course he wasn't a wrestling trainee. You better head inside the building, you don't want to be late for your interview and greeting the manager, like you've been slapped in the face with a kipper."

She gave him a good luck kiss on the lips before leaving him standing alone outside Gala Bingo.

"Hello...Hi there..." Lee was practising a few greeting techniques and also smiling optimistically as he done this. The receptionist was now quietly standing right behind him, she didn't exactly know what to say, when she caught him talking to himself. He jumped and squealed once he realized this woman had been quietly observing him like a hawk.

She had a list of names handwritten on the sheet paper attached to the clipboard, which she was holding in her hand.

"I take it you must be here for the interview with Mr Bott?" She asked, while she had a surprised look across her face. Lee nodded his head to confirm this.

_Blimey love I'm hardly Brad Pitt, judging from those looks you keep giving me._

Soon enough, she placed a tick against his name which was on the list and told him which room to go for his interview.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far, for my NGO fanfic. It always means a lot to me, to get feedback on each chapter.**

* * *

**Not Going Out - Interview**

**Chapter 3**

One thing that did seem odd, the manager who Lee had caught a glimpse of, didn't half look like his dad - small build in height, fussy hair except Mr. Bott's hair was dark brown.

"You know how long Mr. Bott will be before he comes out...not out, out but... oh you know what I mean. I'm not exactly making things better for myself."

"Of course I know what you're harping on about. He should be another a few minutes. I'm sure you can manage the wait."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of managing to wait for ages. Well, I did manage that once when I was forced to sit and watch the whole of The Avengers remake movie, by my best mate Tim. The worst 90 minutes of sitting in the local cinema ever. I ended up having to wear a neck brace for three weeks because of that film. Then some funny bugger thought it was appropriate to write "You're a Sausage Cock" on the side of my neck brace, it only turned out it was my own dad who'd written that."

The receptionist named Paula, failed to express any sympathy for him, given that she was busy typing while he attempted to strike up a conversation with her. This hadn't quite gone according to plan, as he expected it to. So he jumped to an unconfirmed conclusion, over the reason why the receptionist now wasn't speaking to him.

"By any chance, I haven't accidentally walked in on a sponsored silence have I?" He asked out loud, trying to get his head around it. She responded to his comment, by pulling an annoyed face at it.

_Oh Charming, she's becoming more and more like Darth Vader's wife while she's sitting behind the desk there and then staring at her boss as if butter wouldn't melt._

"Ah, you must be Mr. Butterworth? you sound exactly the same as how you did on the phone yesterday." Mr. Bott pointed out, as soon as he eventually put in his long overdue appearance. As he appeared, standing right behind Lee. Who was left baffled, once he turned round to talk to the manager face-to-face?

Mr. Bott certainly did resemble Lee's father's looks, however, he did seem more likable and admired by the people who worked for him.

"Yes that's well and truly me unless it's not me and I've forgotten that, I've swapped places with my evil brother Leelee instead." He harmlessly joked, which resulted in making the Gala Bingo Manager laugh.

"Blimey, you are quite funnier in person than you are over the phone," Mr. Bott mentioned to him.

"That's what my wife, keeps telling me after she gets home from work and puts Pointless on the tv. I'm always asking her how was your day at work Lucy and she keeps saying how someone should put a rocket under her rude manager's desk. Then I'm always suggesting to her, why not have an ejector door fitted underneath the bugger's desk instead or better a fart cushion. Needless to say, after our conversations, she's kissing me until there's no bloody tomorrow."

Mr. Bott could tell Lee talked like a right, good old chatterbox, what with the way he kept going on and on. Yet he seemed like a caring and lovely husband, he also assumed his wife must have thought she'd blessed with a lucky strike on the lottery when she married him.

"Your wife's a very lucky lady. Anyway, care to follow me to my office, Mr. Butterworth. I think you might like this interview a lot." The middle-aged manager hinted.

Lee did begin to wonder, what sort of interview was in store for him. "You don't want me doing magic tricks for you, do you? I mean I'm not exactly David Copperfield or Paul Daniels, when it comes to working my wonders and charms on people. They normally tend to run for the hills, when I try to be clever."

Mr. Bott suddenly started crying with laughter, after listening to Lee's amusing comments. His mustache notably twinkled as he maintained his expression with a smile.

"You make it sound I want you to audition. You've no need to worry son, well once you've done hosting the bingo practice game in the main bingo hall, down the corridor."

"Come again?" Lee looked genuinely surprised upon learning about this sudden revelation concerning the job description.

"Yeah, I probably ought to have told you more about what the job entitles, over the phone. I do like my employees to add some flamboyance and creativity whenever they're hosting a bingo lunch or bingo evening in the bingo hall."

**xxx**

"And after all that much preparation, you ended up doing a runner from the interview. Don't tell me, the manager was bonkers and he was trying to test your manpower and your manners?"

Lee nodded his head in confirmation. "It was worse, much worse. Believe me Lucy, I've met a lot of blokes, who look like they've been watching too many episodes of The Walking Dead, to know what it feels like being stuck amongst horror fans. Yet Mr. Bott was way more off his rocker than a rocket strapped to a space launcher."

"Still at least, you attended the interview and tried your best to fend off some attention from the elderly women at your practice host bingo game." She wrapped her hand around his waist and snuggled up to him on the sofa, whilst reassuring him that he had nothing to feel too embarrassed or uncomfortable about.

"That's true, although it was a nightmare from beginning to the end, from the moment I stepped into the bingo hall, all I could hear is _Oh my, well hello there handsome fella and what's your name?_."

_"Aww Bless him."_ Lucy burst out laughing, her laughter pulsating against his chest. He obviously couldn't handle a compliment well or even participate in a flirtatious conversation with someone older than him.

"It's natural that the elderly might take a liking to someone younger. Lee, they're hardly going to rip your clothes off from you, once you find yourself alone with them." Lucy tried to reason with him, to a certain degree.

"Okay maybe I am barking up the wrong tree, well you can't blame me for worrying, what with me gaining more female attention than Benedict Cumberbatch likely gets on the red carpet at a film premiere," Lee stressed before deciding to put this behind him.

"Well if you're still willing to find work Lee, you could take up that job offer, my dad made you last week." She suggested one way, he could gain some work experience from.

"Not the _you know what _job, knowing Geoffrey he would love to see me doing that job." Lee couldn't bare the thought of mentioning the exact details of the job that Lucy's father had offered him.

"I'm sure he won't. Anyway I'll have a few words with dad and tell him not to embarrass you, while you're at the golf club." She promised, however secretly she did believe he would hopefully learn a great deal from this particular job, well at least she hoped he would do so despite his doubts.

"He's a good man from time to time yet your dad always seems to be one step ahead, whenever he acts all oddly, meaning no doubt he has a few tricks up his sleeve, without anyone knowing." Lee was now beginning to wonder whether he actually knew his father in law better than he originally thought so. Oh that was certainly a surprising thought, for sure.

"You've got nothing to worry about, like I said I'll put him in his place." She repeated her promise. Honestly for Lucy, calming down her husband, felt the same as being a participant in a bushtucker trial. However she was sure, Lee would soon understand he should treat work experience like a normal job.

"It'll be like Darth Vader ruling over an Adam Sandler film character, just you wait and see Lucy." Lee hinted, with less nervousness.

**xxxx**

The Fountain Golf Club; Geoffrey and a few pals were playing a few rounds of golf together, they were currently on the 12th short par. Lucy's father was playing a blinder and showing how much of an impressive senior amateur golfer he was. There was an extra addition to the group of five men...Lee, who was acting as Geoffrey's caddie.

"Come on Lee, this isn't such as bad as you think it is. All you have to do is carry my golf bag and follow me around, surely you're more than capable of doing that." Geoffrey tried to persuade his son in law, from coming out from behind the Golf Cart, for once Lucy's father wasn't actually feeling annoyed with him.

Lee was dressed mostly in pink clothes - pink golf trousers and a pink and white striped long sleeved shirt. "I look like a gay version of the Pink Panther or a Pink Wafer, Geoffrey. It's not a fetching look, if I'm honest." It was no wonder, he felt somewhat embarrassed about this matter.

Geoffrey was quickly becoming fed up and so he recommended an alternative, hopefully Lee might actually feel grateful after he suggested this to him. "There's a pair of dark blue trousers, in the changing rooms, folded up on top of the first locker, on the right hand side in there. They're yours if you want them Lee."

"Really?" He didn't know what to say. Well at least, Lucy's father wasn't trying to poke fun at him or trying to be overprotective of his daughter.

"This isn't The Generation Game I'm playing with you Lee, either you can have them or if you don't if you want them, I'll end up wearing them myself."

"I'll take them...thanks." Lee smiled and rushed off to the changing rooms to retrieve them. Maybe being a golf caddie for the day wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. Lee figured he could get use to, getting himself stuck into future employment someday soon.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Going Out - Interview**

**Epilogue**

Being Geoffrey's golf caddy for the day had proved to be not such fun as Lee expected. Lee had found himself face down in the golf bunker more times than a cat with 9 lives and then most embarrassingly he had fought for a golf ball with a pigeon, which had flown onto the golf course.

Lee and Lucy were back at the flat, snuggled up on the sofa while watching For The Love of Cars. "I've got to admit Lucy, your dad is much worse than Simon Cowell when it comes to employment. Maybe they could team up together and nickname themselves The Kings of Gruesomeness."

"Sometimes my dad does have certain ways of making sure you're up to scratch when he gives you tasks to do. Surely he didn't make your day too bad." She didn't quite believe her father had given Lee a tough time on the golf course.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Lucy, he made me wear pink trousers as part of uniform. It was no wonder, I kept getting chatted up by golfers. Of course Geoffrey found it highly amusing. He said, I could pass for an entertainment performer at Butlins." He recalled, the somewhat embarrassing moment he faced when he carried golf bags back to the clubhouse.

"Usually when dad says that, it means you've passed his test." Lucy smiled, when it dawned on her, Lee had actually falsely misread the situation between him and her father. Geoffrey had put his son-in-law to the test because he wanted to check how dependable and responsible he was with small tasks.

"Test? The test of doom you mean." Lee said

"No, as a matter of fact he does it all the time, putting a new golf caddy or refreshments assistant through their paces. It's a family tradition that runs within the male part of the family."

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it, your father, Lucy. Don't tell me, I bet he put Tim through his paces as well, probably by asking him to retrieve golf balls from trees. It's no wonder he's tall and he's got arms longer than a javelin pole."

"Well...yes that's pretty much what he did do." She smiled to herself, once she realized Lee had practically answered the question for her instead, without realizing.

**xxxx**

Three weeks later - Daisy was modelling her new Minions reading glasses in front of Lucy, who wasn't sure on what to say. Daisy's glasses were nothing like the average reading glasses that someone would normally wear. For starters - they were yellow framed ones and they were LED, obviously they were capable of blinding someone, if used in the dark.

"So what do you think Lucy? are they trendy enough, for me to wear during a party that I'm attending?" She asked, as she seemed exceedingly happier than ever before.

"They're super trendy and they suit you Daisy. You probably shouldn't wear them for outside, as you might make yourself dizzy." Lucy commented, being as honest as she could with her friend.

"Thanks Lucy and because of your lovely compliment, I have a thank you gift for you."

"A Thank You gift?"

"Oh yes..." Daisy couldn't conceal her excitement, as she rummaged through her handbag before eventually revealing Lucy's gift - a second pair of Minions sunglasses. Tim could tell Lucy's expression said all, she was quite surprised that she was being given these glasses as a surprise gift.

Lucy glanced back at Tim, who had decided not to conceal his widened grin. She wasn't impressed, by the exact way he was viewing her conversation. So she shot him a _You would actually look better wearing these glasses than me_ look.

"Where's Lee this evening?, I tried knocking at the flat and he didn't answer. I couldn't wait round too long to play Sherlock over why he didn't answer the door, what with your neighbour's dog sniffing my sandwich from Subway. Don't tell me, you've tied him up and made him watch the entire DVD box set of The Walking Dead." Tim suddenly asked, as he hadn't spoken to his best friend all day, which was strange. Perhaps his friend had gone and volunteered for a Promotional Assistant job at the local Comic Book shop, dressed as Thor.

"Yes, I've handcuffed him to the coffee table, closed the curtains and made him watch The Walking Dead DVDs."

"Poor Lee, it won't be long before starts using an American accent and mistaking our father for a zombie." Tim suggested, this might result in being a strong possibility or worse it might in fact happen.

"As if, Tim. Although I wouldn't mind seeing dad's reaction, if that happens. He'll think he's tested Lee's patience too much and that he'll need to treat him better from now on." She laughed, at the likelihood of this becoming a certainty.

"Good thought." Tim said, agreeing with her.

Lee wearing a large chef's hat, white plain jacket and trousers and carrying a plate with two meals, soon approached them at the bar. In all honesty, he look rather decent in his kitchen assistant clothes. Lucy was delighted to see him looking professionally however Tim found it amusing to say the least.

"So what do you think?, would you say I can qualify as a kitchen assistant." Lee asked, of course he assumed his friend will make fun of him working in a kitchen.

He wasn't wrong to assume this, as Tim was indeed half tempted to make a joke about Lee's baggy trousers. "You'd more likely qualify for being an extra...actually you do suit working in a kitchen. Just don't go clattering into hanging pans and recreating a scene from a Charlie Chaplin film."

"Thanks Tim, glad to know you're still got a taste for seeing people making themselves look like clowns...good clowns, as matter of fact." Lee innocently joked about with him, taking Tim's comments as nonchalantly as possible - he knew his friend meant well.

"Since when did you learn how to cook? Don't tell me, did Lucy smuggle Gordon Ramsay in your flat during the night and when you woke one morning, he scared you into cooking." Tim asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as usual.

"No, as a matter of fact. Unless he has and he's done a good job of scaring me into cooking." Lee responded.

What he hadn't told his friend was that, Mrs Philips the neighbour who owned the dog, who liked to sniff food in people's bags. She had taught him the basics of cooking and had also given him a good job reference. It wasn't an actual job to be honest, however as it was workplace training there was a guarantee of full time employment at the end of it.

"Well I'm proud of him and at least it means we can come in here more often, for dinner and evening meals." Lucy smiled before giving her husband a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Now he's a blushing chef with cheeks the colour of tomatoes." Tim chuckled.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All reviews are Welcome**


End file.
